mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 20
This is Martha the 20th archive...Phil and Amy's mommy. :O She loves baking pie...and...stuff, I guess. :O Cont. Uh...... Glasses? I love your avatar, is that from lucky star? that shows awesome Do watermelons come from heaven? }} Narwhals, fugu fish, and oohblabla! #I've gotten all of the Secret Reports except for Another Day. (STUPID... PIG...! Rgh... ) #... I forgot. }} }} Um, it's a quest. I believe you need Orichalcums, Adamantites, and sumthin' else. No Scarletites needed. }} MUAHAFLIPPINHA }} } |text = } }} Okay? A Task and a Vid }}}} MSF News PPPPPKKKKK STARSTOOOOOOOORRRRMMMMM!!!! }} }} It's about cases that took place over a year (or moar) ago and where never solved. Then, these detectives try to solve them to bring justics. Teh main character, Lily Rush, be-eth awesome! }} There's also a super-awesome show by teh name of Supernatural." A non crime-drama, rather, a horror series. Verah interesting. However, some episodes haz too much blood. }} You shouldz watch it. Also, COLD CASE ONLY COMES ON AT 2:00 A.M. CST ON TNT! I STAY UP EVERY NIGHT TO WATCH IT! Afterwords, I watch two hours of mah favorite show, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I stood up an extra hour today and watched an episode of Angel on TNT. Then, fell asleep. I be verah tired nao, so I probably won't get a chance to see Cold Case if it's even on tonight... }} I be having major trouble sleeping as well. I dunno why, but if it wasn't for dat, I'd never have found found Cold Case. }} Thanks Blanky for fixing my word bubble AND I promise I won't cuss again.--Goth Boy 01:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) }} Um, tomorrow, you wanna try teh SSBB 99 Stock thingy? Also... BUY MARIO KART WII, MIZZY BLANKLY!!!! }} Mario Kart, . Midnight doesn't know how to give her code. Wii nor Luke never play it. And Oy be rarely on...}} I haz yet to see teh movie. Which, speaking of movies, I wanna see Inception. <--- BE USING DAT SMILEY TO MUCH! }} 'Bout Brawl: I be up now. }} Community }} The Bones Which Be-eth Lovelyful! }} I think I was trying to say, do you want me to copy teh section from the story, and censor the bad parts? It's not important to the story, though.}} }} OMG, YOU UPDATED HIKARI'S PIC ON YOUR BANNER BUT NOT MINE? MEANIE! }} }} }} IF YOU'RE NOT IN DIS CONVERSATION, DUN COMMENT ON IT!!! You gonna gaet sticky keys, den I laugh, den you cry. Also, didn't u say dere was a website where you can watch anime, cuz I wanna watch Lucky Star. Also, when I sent this message, COLD CASE WAZ ON IN AN HOUR!!! I be soundin' like a mixture of you and dat Hikarly lately. }} About ''Lucky Star:'' I can't acess it on meh Wii. About Cold Case: It wasn't on. }} }} Teh Oder Comments Blanky, i have some ideas for new portals. Please reply (on either here or a my AU talk page). Bookywormy's sim request! Hi MissBlankyFace! (Btw - Can I call you that?!) Right, let's get started on my request! Eyes - Brown ones with an eyelash at edge! Example : Hikari and Kat! (Online MySims Wiki Members!) Taylor and Renee (In-Game Characters!) Hair -Curly one in blonde! Example : Hikari (Online) and Renee (It's the same colour as hers, In-Game Character) Mouth - Pink one with a smiley line through it! Clothes - White top, white skirt, Yellow short-sleeved cardigan, blue bracelet and blue shoes! Face Decorations - Pink cheeks and freckles! Accessories - None! Background - With Jimmy! By the fountain! Possibly Splashing! : D Thanks, Bookywormy/Waffles! Do you have to be a certain age to be on this wiki??? - unregistered contributer. Well, we could have a DS minigame portal, that has minigames from a DS games. Not one with boxes but like the MySims Party Wii + MySims Wii portal. We could also have a portal for Interests and places in all games. And the MySims Mobile Portal is kinda messed up! Okay. I'd like to help but i don't have a clue how to sort out the portals. I know. I'll try to over the summer. I don't know what to call myself. Does anyone have any ideas? ALSO, you should edit Survival for a Signiture Jimmy! Yea, that's okay but if Karine, Penelope or Patrick are in your town picture me with them! Thanks, Waffles! Ask something? http://mysims.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BlankyXP&action=edit&section=new HELP,MASTER BLANKY I Be Going Through Changes Meh Dear Friend Also, don't update it through Holhol1235.png. Make it Holwoman.png. *'Eyes:' Um, they be just straight lines. Like Jenny's, but no dot. Just a line. *'Hairstyle & Color:' Teh same as before. *'Skin Color:' Not black nor white. Teh one in ze middle. Like Hikari, Secret, Zordon, Emirilee, etc.. *'Mouth:' Same as befoar. Poppy's mouth. *'Outfit:' Travis's outfit, right next to G-f's current outfit. *'Face Tattoos:' None. *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent. Also, canz I haz some moods. Um, I just want G-f and Wii's moods. Dat be all. <--- FILP! I USE DAT SMILEY TO MUCH! }} And, um, nah. Just replace dat request with teh one I gave you. Also, when do you wanna do teh Brawl? Discuss it in teh shout box. Ah be to lazeh to come back here. }} Maybe... Archives Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. I just was coming up with some random title and I saw that. You don't have to change it if you're too lazy you don't wanna.}} }} }} }} O.O}} Talk page 3 2 1 COUNTDOWN BLASTOFF!!!!! o.o http://mysims.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:BlankyXP&action=edit&section=new }} Jumping on jacks. Corey785 01:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, 7 Flipping Times..... }} Fricken' Fried Chicken! Font Colours }} Y HELLO DERE!!! }} There's a hole in the bucket, Lila. }} Then why don't you post your face on here or sumthin'? }} Yes, teh Pichu is teh Pikachu-colored Pichu. Dat event. This}} Animal Crackers In My Soup... Or the sabretooth turtles shall nip ye' nose off!}} Tags FIRE EMBLEM PAPER MARIO AL HAIL SHADOW! Shhh! Llamas will hear you *hits Rick Rolls with a cake* New Bubble Affiliate Hi there. I'm Duskey over from The Sims Wiki. I was wondering if I can get you to place a link to our wiki as part of an affiliate program. We have already linked to your wiki on our about page and in our main menu. Looking forward to hearing from you. Duskey(talk) 23:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625062640/sims/images/3/35/Wiki_logo_88x31.png :That sounds good. If you have a page dedicated to affiliates you can insert our microbanner as well. Does the MySims Wiki have a microbanner or maybe a small logo? Duskey(talk) 23:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll see if I can scale it down a bit. I added you at our new Affiliates page. Duskey(talk) 23:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) AZUMANGA DAIOH. WUT. It doesn't get any crazier than that!}} }} New MSD } |text = Hey, Blanky, can you join Cooking Class RP, just type this: User_blog:Mayor_Zain/Cooking_Class_RP}} DS Portal }} *attacks rick rolls with a Goatskin* }} One last request. As you know, Ima on mah Wii, so ah can't do it, so could you do it, please! This is what I want. *'Color:' Black *'Color2:' Purple *'Font Color:' White *'Font Color2:' Light Blue *'Signature:' "If I could find you now, things would get better!" *'Talk-' "We could leave this town and run for ever!" *'Font Type:' Dun care. Also, teh quotes are from a song called Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.}} ALL HAIL TEH MUFFINS! Copying and pasting onto Paint or sumthin'? #How come your heads always turn out shiny? }} }} }} My Sim's Mouth *eats Stvn's brother Luke*}} A SkyHeroes Portal Redo Mel Userbox } |text = Umm, I have noticed the Userbox for Mel has a word misspelt! Haven't you noticed, would'nt is meant to be WOULDN'T!!! Please do edit! That way, others don't get mixed up with 2 spellings of... WOULDN'T! }} Kingdom DS Portals My Character... Could you please make a character for me? Here's the description: :Eyes: Like Roxie's, but for male. :Hairstyle and Color: Bean's hairstyle, brown. And not that colour of the hat, if not brown. :Skin Color: The one that is in the middle, like Roger. :Mouth: Hopper's mouth. :Outfit Description: Travis' outfit. :Face Tattoos:None :Accessories:None :Background:It doesn't matter : :I hope you can do it soon. If there's no problem, could you make me with some emotions, like angry, sad or celebrating? :Thanks a lot,TDISeriesFan 16:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know... my request dissapeared, but I know you read it... anyway, it would be better if it was transparent, but it doesn't matter. ;DTDISeriesFan 16:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oooh I didn't know it, sorry. Well now you know. Transparent would be betre but it doesn't matter.Sorry again about the archives --TDISeriesFan 16:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) NAO HAO BRAON CAO Hai. I would liek a sim, pleasezors. Eyes: Poppy's Eyes Hair Style: Travis's Hair, Brown Skin Color: Violet's Skin Color Mouth: Pinky's Mouth Outfit: Your Old Outfit Face Tattoos: Freckles Accessories: Eyepatch Background: Can it be like your sim's default mood? Okay, uh... HAVE A NICE DAY!!! :< --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 16:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Portal Picture *nodnod* --I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!! GWAAAAAAH!!! 16:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Moo Moo Meadows Yes, I actually bothered to get teh actual pic dis time. }} What do you not understand about "I even showed you what picture I meant"? NEVARMIND!}} }}